Humming
by Vegorott
Summary: Jack's brain is too wild for him to be able to sleep and one night when Chase is woken by the young genius playing on his laptop, Chase does something unexpecting and helps Jack go to bed.


Chase unconsciously rolled over in his sleep, the blanket shifting and warlord letting out a soft breath as he tried to settle back down. The immortal grunted and his face scrunched up when a bright light woke him up. He opened his eyes a little, squinting through his eyelids and was greeted by a computer screen and a young genius typing away on it. Chase glanced at the digital clock that Jack had bought and read that it was three in the morning.

"Spicer." Chase groaned, not yet ready to move out of his warm bed. There was no response and Chase noticed the large headphones covering Jack's ears. The young man was most likely listening to music or to the soundtrack of some game he was playing at a volume that was not safe for his ears. "Spicer." Chase tried again, louder this time. Still nothing. Great. The warlord tossed the blanket off of him, grunting in displeasure from the temperature change before slowly sitting up. Another grunt came out of him as he stretched, trying to wake up his muscles enough to get up. Chase stood up from his bed and walked over to Jack, his eyes adjusting to the screen's light while he stood behind his mate, thinking that the young man would be able to tell that he was there.

"Shit." Jack cursed under his breath, having died in his game. Chase sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jack's headphones and yanked them off of the genius' head. Jack yelped in shock, curled up and placed his arms over his head and made his body into a defensive ball.

"Spicer. What are you doing?" Chase asked, dropping the very expensive headphones like they were nothing.

"Chase, those cost like five-"

"What are you doing?" Chase repeated his question.

"Playing a game." Jack said with a face that screamed 'duh'.

"It is three in the morning, you should be in bed."

"You sound like my mother." Jack muttered, going back to his game and clicking on his mouse several times.

"I hope that I don't since you tend to not listen to her." Chase leaned over and closed Jack's laptop.

"Dude! I didn't get to save!" Jack snapped, trying to grab his computer. Chase quickly unplugged the device and held it up. "Chase!"

"No." Chase stated, hating the whining tone in Jack's voice, with both of them knowing that if the young man kept that up for so long, he'd eventually give in to make it stop.

"Chase, where are you going?" Jack got out of his chair and followed the warlord as he went to his closet. Chase opened the door, dropped the laptop inside and closed it. "What the-" Jack stopped when Chase faced him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. "Cha-" Jack made a squeaking noise as Chase bent, wrapped his arms around his legs and lifted the young genius' off of the ground, slinging him over his shoulder. "Put me-" Jack wondered if he was ever going to finish a sentence after being dropped onto the bed. "I am not in the mood for this!"

"Neither am I." Chase said, crawling over Jack and plopping down himself, eyes closed.

"I'm getting my laptop." Jack attempted to get up, but a strong arm around his waist made him stay. "Chase!"

"Go to sleep." Chase said, still holding the young man down.

"I can't."

"Your game can wait."

"It's...it's not that." Chase heard the change in Jack's tone and reopened his eyes, seeing Jack staring at his hands.

"Then what is it?" Chase asked.

"I...nevermind, just go back to sleep." Jack watched Chase out of the corner of his eye, seeing the immortal sit up.

"Tell me." When Jack stayed silent, Chase lifted Jack up to a sitting position and went behind him, resting his chin on the young man's shoulder and hugging his torso. "I'm not moving till you tell me."

"Stubborn lizard." Jack huffed. He gasped when Chase lightly nipped at his neck, showing that he didn't approve of the insult. "Fine, fine, I'll spill." Jack shivered when Chase licked the spot he bit to apologize for doing so. "It's just that, my brain, it goes too fast." Jack leaned back some more, feeling his back press into Chase's bare chest. "There are too many thoughts happening at once and I can't sleep with all of that going on. My thoughts jump from one thing to the next and I can't settle down because of them. I can only sleep if I pass out from being too physically exhausted to even stand. It sucks, man. Having no control over when or what you can focus on. I have a hard time reading sometimes because my mind will wonder and I'll have to re-read the same sentence five times for it to finally register or when there's a showdown I'll have fifteen different ideas in my head and I can't stop and just pick one. Even my speech gets messed up ever now and then and I try really hard to control that so it rarely happens but my brain goes faster than my mouth at points and I end up stuttering like an idiot and I hate it. The only things I can focus on with no other thoughts interrupting is when I make my bots or play a game or..." Jack looked over his shoulder. "Or you." Chase moved one of his hands to cup Jack's face and pulled the younger man towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Then let's do that." Chase started moving himself and Jack so they were both lying down with Jack on top of the warlord.

"Do what?"

"Hush." Chase spoke softly. "Close your eyes and focus on me."

"But-"

"Do it." Jack sighed before doing what he was told, figuring it would be easier to just listen to the warlord rather than to continue arguing. Jack was waiting for something to happen after Chase moved his head so it was resting on his chest and was a little stunned when Chase began to hum.

"You don't need to..." Jack's voice trailed off when Chase started rubbing the curve of his back, the feeling instantly soothing him. Chase continued humming and kissed Jack's forehead. "Softie." Jack murmured, already beginning to drift off. After listening to Chase's deep hums and having the rhythmic rubbing on his back for a bit longer, Jack finally fell asleep.

"I can't believe that you, out of all people, are able to make me do these types of things." Chase said to the sleeping genius, kissing Jack's forehead one more time. "Goodnight, Jack."


End file.
